Not Good
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: It's supposed to be a normal day, but who says that the Stark family can have a normal day? [Post Iron Man 3] THAT'S MY BOY SEQUEL


Hello Ducklings! I hope you enjoy this new one shot. I wanted to explore more Tony and Luke, since the last one shot didn't have much interaction between these two, and I wanted to show my point of view of how it would be a "normal day" for dad and son when they aren't (miraculously) in the workshop. It's sequence of "That's my boy" and here Luke has 8 years old. Oh, and please, remember Portuguese is my first language, so don't be mean to me :[ (But, I would appreciate anyone who revise my grammar and talk to me). Thank you to much! Happy reading!

_**Not Good - One shot**_

Tony and Luke were just doing what was almost 'always' their weekly routine: shopping - but not the kind of "women shopping" (as Tony used to call when Pepper dragged him to the mall: clothes, shoes, makeup among other trinkets) – which Tony called "men shopping" was: diesel oil, saws, tools, circuit breakers and other items he just loved spending the day picking and putting in the cart.

Oh yeah, _that _was a funny shopping, well, at least when he had not to sustain almost 30kg on his back.

"So?" Tony said, sweating profusely. He would not last long.

"Just a little more time, Dad," Luke said with difficulty; apparently, the boy was struggling to say something at that moment, due his current position.

"You said the same thing three minutes ago," Tony muttered moving his legs in agony.

"Stand me up a little longer," Luke said almost gagging, making Tony shoot him a glare. Technically, Luke couldn't see his father's glare, since Tony had in front of him Luke's bottom, not his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I will grow up more 5cm, is it okay for you?" Tony said ironically.

"If you had _grown_ more 5cm, I think you would not have me in your lap, right?" Luke replied perversely, not affected with his father's commentary. Actually, nothing more amused Luke than make fun with his father 24/7. The fact that his father could be even more childish than himself amused him.

Tony snorted; looking to one side and then the other. The tool store wasn't full of people on that Thursday afternoon, but he wanted to make sure that no one caught them trying to pick up a set of circuit breakers, who happened to be the last one, and it was on the last shelf. As soon as Luke found it, Tony had the brilliant idea of taking Luke on his lap - putting him on top of his shoulders to him take the little box with the two breakers on the shelf - and he only hoped that the boy caught quickly the tool before his back decided to break.

"Why so complicated?" Tony groaned; poking Luke's leg.

"Dad, this thing is tied on the shelf, I'm trying to untied it, but they gave a hard knot here," Luke replied breathlessly. Not even he was in a good condition. He was fully squeezed between the ceiling, which was 3m off the ground, and the shelf; squeezing his tummy on the edge in the process to get the knot untied and take the box out of the shelf.

While Luke kept going with his 'mission', Tony ranted something like: _stupid_, _who would give a knot_, and _damn._

It was a few seconds after the billionaire noticed a sense of relief in his back. It took him a few moments to realize that Luke was no longer on him, and when he realized, he looked straight up.

"Luke?" He called, but he was talking to the ceiling. He didn't see any Luke on there.

"Here!" he replied very happy, "I got it", Luke appeared on the top of the shelf with the box in his hands. "Take it", Luke threw the box and Tony took it immediately; putting it in the cart.

"Good job, brat," Tony replied with a mocking voice, "Now get down from there," and gave the signal of 'I'm leaving you'.

"DAD!" Luke shouted nervous, "Don't think of leaving me here, that's serious. Come here and get me," he said irritably.

"You climbed for yourself, you get off for yourself," Tony replied amused. Luke's cheeks were turning red; clear signs that he was getting very angry.

Luke nothing said. He took his feet out the shelf, and analyzed the height of the ground. Almost 3m, but he didn't care. If Luke had had something, no matter the occasion or the danger, was courage.

Tony realizing that Luke was _really _going to jump, immediately stood down of him, "Hey, your nutcase! I was joking!" Tony couldn't even imagine what he would listen if Pepper thought that he had left Luke on a shelf and still induce him to get down alone. A shiver went through him only by thought.

Luke crossed his arms and stared Tony coldly.

"Come on, big boy. Snap out of it. Here, put your feet on my shoulder," Tony said when stretching his arms to Luke's legs. It was when they both heard a _shiiiiii_.

"Not good"

"Did you hear that?" Luke asked confused.

Tony heard, and Luke was no more the center of his attention. Tony stared at the right corner of the shelf and saw it leaning. He noticed that two screws were loose and the third one probably would have the same future. The weight of the shelf was hard (due to the number of items there), and the side where Luke was, the left side, was already without screws. The fact of having an overweight there, leaning forward, didn't help the situation.

"Luke," Tony said grimly, "Come to the corner now and jump on me," Tony said, running to the left corner where Luke could get faster.

"Why—", Luke muttered feeling the shelf falling.

"NOW!"

Luke crawled quickly and jumped on Tony. As soon as he landed, _BANG._

By the irony of fate, Luke knocked the last shelf of the last aisle of the tool store, creating a domino effect. The sound was so loud that it hurt.

Tony immediately wrapped his arms around Luke and turned his body to keep himself on top of his son, avoiding something reach him. When the noise stopped, both opened their eyes and all they could see was a cloud of red dust, and some shadows of people walking through it. Voices like "Are you okay?", "What happened?" "I'm fine!", "Everyone's okay, calm down guys!"

Tony coughed due to dust and helped Luke to sit. The place was a chaos. Tools were thrown everywhere and papers were flying through the store. It was impossible to get to the store entrance, where the cashiers stood. By lucky, the backdoor that carried to the parking lot was a few yards away.

"It was your idea, just saying," Luke said after a full minute.

"I saved your life!" Tony replied feigning outrage; a dash of fun in his voice.

"But almost killed me, rating 5 for you"

"Do you still want the Star Wars Lego?" Blackmail. Luke didn't have learn how to use it in his favor yet.

"Rating 6. Happy?" Luke replied sullenly; Crossing his arms.

"Give me at least a seven and I will convince your mother to let you go at the SHIELD base with me tomorrow"

"Deal", both of them joined their hands and Luke stood up with Tony beside him.

"Ahem!" Tony nudged Luke's arm; waiting for his reply.

"Rating 7 for you," Luke said, rolling his eyes. They were walking to the backdoor when they heard the alarm.

Luke looked Tony with afraid; who was looking to the people running all over the place.

"Run," Tony pulled Luke, who brought the store cart to the parking lot. On that moment, both father and son couldn't hold the laughter anymore.

"It was amazing!" Luke managed to say between breaths, bringing the cart to the car. "Can we do it again?"

Tony, still laughing, looked into the store and noticed the damage they had done. Obviously, he would send a "gold" check to the owner, an enough quantity to pay for the damage. But money was not a problem. No one was injured, which was a relief. The problem was that the media would appear any moment.

"Let's get out of here before the damn paparazzi appear," Tony said catching his breath; taking out the items in the cart and placing in the trunk of his red Ferrari 458 as fast as he could.

When they both got into the car, Tony looked Luke; who was at his side of the seat, realizing the serious expression of his child.

"We're leaving without pay?" He asked confused.

"I'll make it later, of course. We just need to get out of here now," replied; removing the car from the parking lot, but before getting in the main road and go straight home, he looked with a mischievous look at Luke, "Yeah, let's do this more often," he said getting a triumphant smile of his favorite boy.

**25 minutes later - Stark Industries**

"Mrs. Stark, Mr. Flecher is waiting for you in the boardroom," Milena White, Pepper's secretary said through her intercom.

"Five minutes," Pepper replied a little nervous. "Stall him, give him small talk, coffee, anything"

"As you wish, Mrs. Stark," Pepper was so focused on TV in front of her that she didn't bother to reply to her secretary.

The fact was; nothing serious was happening on television. Stark Industries shares were on top, Iron Man wasn't on a mission, the Earth wasn't attacked by alien and her husband not caused any controversy... however, her intuition told her the contrary.

On CNN channel, a fire was being shown on a construction shop. Nothing too serious, the firemen were there, there were no injuries and the situation was being resolved. The problem was the cause of the fire.

"It seems like a minor incident in a nearby store caused the fire. Police officers are still discussing whether the fire was caused by some kind of gas leak or by thieves", a CNN woman reporter said. "Witnesses said they saw two suspects, a man of small stature and a boy fleeing through the backdoor of Wilson's store, taking goods without paying and going out into a car probably stolen; a red Ferrari 458." After the narration, images from the security cameras were submitted in the exact time of the fall of all store shelves and when the suspects fled.

"The technical experts allege that these men can be the suspected of stealing small shops on the area," on that moment, a zoom was given on the face of both suspects, both wearing black caps, long sleeve black shirts and a pair of black pants, leaving Pepper with nausea. _Why do I have a bad feeling?_

"We don't know the identity of the suspects, Mars is up to you," the reporter gave the deal to the anchor that seemed to have fun with the other anchor.

"Dude, it's just me, or the man in black cap reminds me of Tony Stark?" The anchor, called Diego Mars, commented to his job friend without noticing they returned to the air. It's not spent even ten seconds until he was cut off again by the same woman reporter who was in front of the building; still burning, her image being displayed on a small square in the left corner of the TV.

"It seems that the suspicions were correct, the car was really stolen, the red Ferrari 458 belongs to the billionaire Tony Stark," the reporter kept talking, but Pepper ignored her completely when her smartphone started ringing wildly.

"The police have found the suspects, and five police car are chasing the stolen car on this moment," that was the only phrase that caught the attention of her troubled mind.

She knew what was coming next, that was her sixth sense. She was not sure how or why, but she felt she needed to contact Tony on that moment; as if his life and even Luke's depended on a call. She needed to go _after the possible_ problem - since if it depended on Tony, the problem _would still_ be a problem.

Pepper froze. She didn't know if it was anger or concern that dominated her body now.

Acting without thinking, Pepper lifted her phone – which was already at her right hand – to her face. She didn't intend answer it, but make a call. However, the name on the display caught her attention.

_Tony Stark calling._

Well, the problem _went after_ her, after all.

* * *

**Note**: I know every Tony's car is written in the plate "Stark", but I wanted a little mystery, so I wanted the Ferrari with standard plate. He gave Pepper a big problem haha And Luke ... well, he's learning with the master, isn't he? :P


End file.
